


A Night in the Alley

by Pan_Senpai



Category: Fables (Willingham) - All Media Types, Fables - Willingham, Fables: The Wolf Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Other, Partial Nudity, Public Sex, Reader and Crane have a Fun Time™, Semi-Public Sex, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 17:09:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18695770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pan_Senpai/pseuds/Pan_Senpai
Summary: Crane and s/o are enjoying a walk in the night when he decides to pull them into an alley. S/o doesn't know what to expect, but Crane hopes to make worth their time.





	A Night in the Alley

The day had been long and boring.

It continued that way into the night, until Crane received a knock at his apartment door. He wasn't expecting anyone, so who could it possibly be? He nervously opened the door, and his stiff shoulders relaxed at the sight of s/o. "What in the blazes are you doing here? It's midnight!" Crane didn't really mind having company, but he did mind s/o not getting enough sleep.

"I'm bored, and nowhere near tired. I was hoping we could...Go for a walk? Through Fabletown, I mean. I don't want any prying eyes, you know?" Crane nodded in agreement, stepping out of his grand apartment and shutting the door tight. "Alright then. Is there anywhere specific you wanted to go?" The two began walking, and Crane couldn't help but just stare at s/o; they were just too gorgeous to look away. The shrugged, waving to one of the fables they passed in the hall. "Eh not really. I mean hey, if we end up anywhere, fine by me." Crane nodded, barely registering his surroundings. 

"Watch it, Crane." Bigby grumbled as they passed by, huffing a bit as he stomped down the hall. Crane ignored him, not wanting to raise his anxiety more than it already was. S/o gave a small snicker, playfully elbowing his arm. "Too cute to look away, huh?" He immediately choked on his own spit, a harsh blush covering his face. "N-Now wait just a minute-!" S/o laughed, rubbing where they elbowed him and smiling. "Oh you know I'm just teasing, Ichabod. Besides...I don't mind your stares." Crane cleared his throat and looked away; far too embarrassed at this point to even fight back.

About a half hour had passed since the two has started to wandering, and Crane seemed to have become.... impatient with something. S/o noticed this, and grabbed his hand gently. "Hey, you alright? You seem antsy." He squeezed their hand a bit, looking at them with a sigh. "Yes, I'm fine. Just...Thinking." s/o gave him a side glance, not fully convinced. "You sure? You know you can-" He cut them off, a bit of anger in his voice. "I'm fine!" Crane instantly regretted it, and s/o could see. They knew he didn't mean to snap, so they let it go.

Another fifteen minutes passed before Crane gave up whatever internal battle he was having. S/o didn't have much time to realize this before they were dragged into an alley way - a panting Crane holding them against a wall. "Dammit, I can't do this anymore! I need you - God do I need you." S/o was at a loss for words; they just stared at him as a blush grew on their face. "Then what are you waiting for?" They finally spoke, a small smirk on their face.

That was all Crane needed before he abruptly turned them around; their face and chest pressed to the wall, while their backside pressed against his crotch. So that's why he was so antsy. Crane wasted no time in getting what he wanted; he shoved his hand down their pants, haphazardly groping and prodding at them, while also beginning to furiously grind against their ass. "You....Really know w-what you want, huh?" S/o panted out, gripping what little of the wall they could. Crane continued, burying his face in their hair and taking deep whiffs. He couldn't get enough of them; even like this, his body begged for more.

At this point his dick was ready to burst from his pants. He quickly shucked s/o's pants down, followed by his own. He knew this was a risky spot to be doimg this, but he couldn't hold himself much longer. He didn't care if anyone saw. Crane wasted no time to sheath himself into s/o; a frail moan coming from him as his body quivered. He held still for a few moments, letting s/o's body adjust first. When their panting died down, he began to thrust wantonly. His toes curled while he gripped their hips; the way they clamped around him made him go crazy. 

His thrusts became more sloppy as he chased his orgasm, almost forgetting about s/o. He harshly groped whatever he could grab, eliciting a moan from them. The anxiety of being caught shot through him, and he quickly shoved his fingers in their mouth to quiet them. To Crane's surprise, they began to sloppily suck on them; another moan rumbling in their throat. This almost sent him right over the edge, but he was determined to hold out as long as he could. He took another whiff of their hair; his free hand gripping their side tightly as he slammed them into his thrusts. They could tell he was close - it would be hard not to.

Crane didn't even realize he was cumming until it was too late. His body shivered with his thrusts, and he could feel s/o clamp onto his dick. They both stayed still for a few moments, enjoying their afterglow. Crane cut it short, his paranoia about being caught finally coming through his mind. He quickly pulled away from s/o, apologizing profusely and tugging his pants up. They turned, looking at him with a dazed smile. "I-I don't mind, Ichabod. As long as you...Help me clean up." Crane gulped and nodded, the blush on his face hot. "R-Right."

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write for this fandom for a while; and since me and my friends are gross, I'm made a Crane reader insert.


End file.
